Untitled
by LadyLuna132
Summary: ONE SHOT Natsume wrecks another one of Mikan's supposed 'dates'. Not able to hold back this time, she thinks of a way to make Natsume sorry for what he did. Only, what will she do? and will the black cat admit?


**DISCLAIMER: I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

--

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH̶ 1;, I shrieked at the top of my lungs.

Okay, I know it wasn't actually _me_ who was supposed to shout, but I couldn't help it. This was just so… so… TOTALLY FRUSTRATING!! If I'm not wrong with my math, I mean my counting (I know my math sucks, but I'm not THAT bad, okay?) this was actually my tenth… _tenth_ date Natsume Hyuuga has wrecked. Alright, not exactly my date, coz I never got a chance to say yes, thanks to the date-wrecker, but hey! They asked me out and it does count.

Alright, I know this sounds a little confusing, so I'll tell you what happened. You see, I was just walking along the hallway this morning, towards my classroom, lost in my own dreamland, where my dearest Hotaru and I were shopping in the central town, eating those incredibly delicious howalons (sigh! Why does anyone bother eating anything else when there's _this?_) Anyway, I was just walking when this, err… somewhat weird guy (I mean, who actually wears a full sleeved, BRIGHT PINK sweater, when the sun was blazing outside, literally making you feeling like you were sitting inside an oven? Well…Maybe he had a reason), asked me… _me_ if I was free this evening so we could go to the central town. I couldn't help noticing his cheeks that were practically on fire and also that those little freckles and those, sort of, sticky-outy ears made him look so cute, and not to mention his soft (they looked like it, I didn't get a chance to touch it), thick, curly, black hair. And as soon as a heard the word central town I could practically see those yummy howalons dancing around me. Thankfully I didn't start drooling right then. So, you see, everything was going just right, well, because

a) The weather out was so sunny and cheerful!

b) For a change, I was up early!! So, today, Mr. Jinno won't screw me!! (Thanks to Hotaru's newly invented alarm that literally kicks me out of the bed! It's painful, but it's better than detention!)

c) And just now, a cute and somewhat weird guy had asked me out!!

Everything seemed _so_ perfect!!

So, you can imagine my shock when - as I opened my mouth to say yes - his head suddenly went ablaze. Okay, not exactly his head, I meant his hair. Yeah, well, sort of, his head. I was kind of expecting something like this to happen, but it did scare me. A lot! I mean, one minute I was just standing here admiring his hair and the next thing I knew, it was on fire!! And when it happened - his head catching fire, I mean - it was only natural that his eyes literally bugged out, and his throat probably went dry out of sheer horror that his beautiful, thick, soft, shiny, black hair that I was admiring just a minute ago was going into ashes within seconds, because I did not even hear a single sound coming out of his mouth. Not even a squeak. Strange! Or maybe MY scream was 

so loud that it just drowned any sound coming from him. And why wouldn't I? Scream, I mean. I just had the shock of my life, for crying out loud!! And I didn't blame the guy when the next moment, he was running down the hall, trying frantically to put the fire out. And then he was out of sight in a flash!! Just like that! _Poof!!_

Some runner he must be!

So, just because I just had a mild heart attack, it did not mean I wasn't furious about what just happened. So the next thing I knew, I had turned around, my own flaming eyes staring, well, glaring actually, at the famous flame-caster's smug face, who looked like he was having the time of his life. And when I noticed his amused eyes staring back at me, it just made me madder than ever!! I could even see his lips curving into a smirk. _That sadist!!_ _Did he even realize he had just screwed up another one of my dates??And who knows, someday, he might have become my boyfriend as well… although he was a little weird._

Anyway, so here I went again.

"NAAATSUUUMMEEEEEEEEE!!" I found myself screaming with all my might, making a good imitation of an angry banshee (Do banshees even get angry? I don't know.) And that just caused to amuse him even more, and me, mad. _You are SO DEAD!!_

"_What the hell did you do that for?"_

Natsume simply turned around and started to walk, like just a minute back, he hadn't tried to turn the poor guy bald. And by now, he already must be. Bald, I mean.

"_Answer me you idiot!! Why did you do that?"_ Natsume just snorted - typical - and continued to walk. I stomped over to him, preparing to launch my fist into his pretty face; yeah, the kind of reflexes he has, I know that's pretty hard, but I didn't care. I was mad! I raised my hand to launch my punch when he spoke.

"Shut up, Polka!" he whispered, sounding a little impatient, and walked into the class and took his seat.

"_Don't call me that!! Stupid pervert!"_ I yelled my hand still in mid-air. He ignored.

Fine!! If that's how he wants to play, it's just fine! Two can play this game… or it's something like that, whatever! Alright then, I'll just… I'll… I'll… err… Oh, _God!! What do I do_?? _I don't have any idea!!_ I HAVE to think of a comeback, but what can I do? I can't just go around burning off his fan club's members' hair, not that he would care if I did! AND I CAN'T EVEN PRODUCE FIRE TO DO THAT! And even if I did do something, the next thing I'd know would be me lying in the hospital bed, with cat scratches on my face, courtesy of you-know-who. Bah! Like I care what she does. But she _is_ scary sometimes. So, what? I…I have my genius best friend with me!! Oh, Yeah, I'll ask her!! Yaay!! Go me!!

--

I should have known, Hotaru just kicked me out of her lab, not even bothering to look at me, like I was something totally gross and even told me not to disturb her with my stupid problems. _Stupid?? STUPID??_ Just how can she call it stupid? Okay, I know it's not exactly the matter of life and death, but how can she call her best friend's problem stupid?? Hmph! So much for a friend! Fine, I'll think something of my own.

--

Okay, it's been about two hours now, and I've come up with just one lousy idea which I'm not even sure would work. But there's nothing wrong in trying, right? All I'm gonna do from now is ignore him, totally! Okay, who wouldn't, after what he did? This doesn't even qualify as an idea, but whatever. I'm just gonna stop talking to him and not even look at him. This way I might be able to get something out of him. Maybe a sorry. He might as well bend on his knees and beg for mercy! Ha ha!! Now that's a joke! And just when I was laughing at my own stupid joke, I heard a knock on the door.

_Natsume!! Is it Natsume? Did he finally realize his mistake and came here to say sorry? Well… alright, I guess this time I CAN -_

"Mikan! It's time for dinner, let's go."

Hotaru!! It was Hotaru! As if Natsume would ever say sorry for anything. What was I thinking? I got up from my bed, making sure my legs weren't tangled with the sheets, so I wouldn't fall off my bed while trying to get up (This had happened before.), I reached the door and walked out of the room. I hope Natsume notices something.

Well… So, Hotaru and I finally reached the dining hall and after we were greeted by all our friends, we got our food; based on our star levels of course (I tell you, this kind of discrimination is totally unfair. My one-star food is hardly worth anything!), and settled down on the dining table. I was still craning my neck, looking around for him. I don't understand why my heartbeat suddenly paces whenever I think about him, or see him, or just call his name. It's just weird. But sometimes I sort of like that fuzzy feeling I get when he's around. Anyway, so just when I was still struggling to spot him, he came around and sat right in from of me, followed by his blond best friend.

"Hello Ruka-pyon!" I said, smiling as sweetly as I could and _totally ignored that stupid jerk and his stupid smirk! He thinks he's so it! I'll show him!!_

"Hi, Mikan!", Ruka-Pyon replied and settled himself next to that idiot of his best friend.

I continued talking to everyone. Iinchou, Anna, Nonoko, koko, everyone… even Ruka-Pyon, except him. I threw occasional glances at him to see if I would notice something. And in the end, I didn't see any difference. Maybe he didn't want to make it too obvious? Pretending to be indifferent. But he's… he's not even glaring! I expected at least that! Okay, the plan doesn't seem to be working. I couldn't see any change. So what? I still have time. Maybe if I keep this up for some more days, he might start, you know, regretting? I highly doubted that. But there's nothing wrong in trying. He would definitely get frustrated in the end. I just know it!! This is it, Mikan! Don't give up, no matter how lame the plan is. It still is a plan! And the only plan you have!

So, you see. I continued the same cold treatment - which is really, really hard for someone like me - for the next few days, hoping I would see _some_ difference. And it did! It totally worked! Because if it didn't, he wouldn't have,

a) Asked me if I needed help in my home work!! This should be a miracle because _The_ Almighty Natsume Hyuuga never offers to help anyone openly. Okay, he didn't do that in front of every one. But helping me in my homework _was_ a miracle. I was sitting under the usual sakura tree, when he came over to help. And we must have sat there for about two hours. And I just had to doze off in between and just _had_ to end up sleeping on his shoulder! How embarrassing! But then, I kind of liked it.

b) Tried to stroke my cheek when he thought I was still sleeping!

c) Sat next to me… _me_ during breakfast, lunch _and_ dinner!

d) Glared at me when I spoke to Ruka-Pyon and ignored him!!

See!! It worked!! I knew it would work!! I actually did it without Hotaru's help. But then, what I didn't know was that I would actually get more than I asked for. _Way_ more than I asked for! You see, this is what happened.

I thought I would encounter Natsume today during dinner and he would try and sit next to me again, like he did yesterday. And like everyday, I would try to ignore him. But, surprisingly he was nowhere around. I asked Ruka-Pyon, but he simply shrugged saying that he didn't have a clue. Some friend he is! But I guess it's not his fault. Natsume never tells anyone. Anyway, the actual surprise was when I finished my dinner and went back to my room. Yawning, I reached the door knob and twisted it. And as soon as I opened the door, my jaws dropped! To say I was shocked was the understatement of the year! I actually went back and checked the door to make sure if it was really my room. Because leaning over near the windows with his arms crossed across his chest was well…yeah, you guessed it, _The_ Natsume Hyuuga himself!!

I couldn't believe this!! I couldn't believe this was happening!! What the hell was Natsume doing in MY room? And… and he was smirking, which just meant he was really up to something. And I was so shocked I even forgot to switch on the lights, so the only light coming onto my room was from the moon. But still, I could feel his intense stare that immediately sent my cheeks flaring. For a moment I really felt like just running out of my room. Away from my room, and away from Natsume. And every time he took a step towards me, I found my heart beating faster. The silence in my room - except for the sounds from Natsume's footsteps - was so much, I was afraid he could actually hear my heart pounding against my ribs. And maybe he did.

"W-What are you… doing here?" I demanded, finally finding my voice. But he didn't reply and neither did he stop moving. Oh, God!

I found myself backing off with every step Natsume took towards me until he had me pinned to the wall.

He still had that stupid smirk on his face. And this is really hard to accept at the given circumstances but he looked _so damn handsome even when he was smirking!! How the hell did he do that??_ This was SO not fair.

And after he had successfully managed to corner me, he reached my hair and pulled out the band with which I had tied my hair up into sort of a pony, instead of my customary pig-tails, making my hair flow down over my shoulders. I bit my lip. This was making me way too nervous. And a bit… excited too.

"N-Natsume…" I whispered. Now I was very sure he could hear every heart beat of mine. But surprisingly, I could hear his too - or at least feel - beating as hard as mine. This only caused my cheeks to turn redder. Don't ask me why. And I hate to admit it, I was really enjoying this. That is, having Natsume around, not my cheeks burning.

I stared into his red eyes, and saw an unusual gleam in them. But they were not scary or wicked. They were… warm… really warm. There was just something in the way he stared at me, something I had never seen before. And something that I felt like it was just for me. But before I could figure out what it was, he whispered. His voice, I noticed, was different too. They were soft, caring, something that just made me feel like jumping onto him and hugging him real tight.

"You still angry with me, Polka?", Natsume wanted to know as he caressed my cheek causing then to burn in process.

I just stared at him, dumbstruck. He was almost pleading. This was so, un-Natsume-ish!! Natsume I know would never bother to ask this. He would never care. So, I thought. And even before I knew what I was saying, I blurted out idiotically,

"Is this some sort of a prank, Natsume?"

He just smirked. "You're really stupid." Was all he said. Stupid?? I glared at him. What was so stupid about the question? And just when I managed to squeeze my hand out to push him away, he leaned closer to me, his chest almost pressing onto mine.

"Mikan." He whispered again. There goes the pleading, un-Natsume-ish voice again. Okay, I'm lost. What's he playing at. What does he want? If he's here to make up for what he did, why doesn't he just say sorry and get the hell out of here. I saw the smirk appearing on his face again. His right hand was now around my neck - no, he wasn't trying to strangle me - just beneath my ears, his hand buried in my hair and his thumb gently rubbing my cheek. I have to admit, this felt good, really good. And every time he stroked my cheek, I felt my stomach lurch. I could also feel that fuzzy feeling I get whenever he's around. And I guess it wasn't just the touch. I feel this way every time he calls me by my name too, my first name. And now his face was just inches away from me. Oh, my God!! Now I was practically freaking. For a moment, he really looked like he was gonna kiss me. If he wanted to kiss, why was he taking such a long time and killing me like this?

And did I mention that his warm body pressed against mine was literally sending chills down my veins?

"Enjoying this, eh, little girl?" he asked in a particularly, now a very husky, Natsume-ish voice. I gulped. Hard. THIS WAS NOT FAIR!!

And then, I just did what the first thing popped into my mind and simply turned away my face after giving a Hmph', something that crudely translated to a you wish'. I know it was just _totally_ stupid. I should have said something… anything to deny it… in a better way, not just a lousy 

Hmph! But _my brain just wasn't working! How can it when you're cornered by a super hunk, in your own room, which is now totally dark and is now sweet talking to you with that particularly husky voice of his while stroking your cheek, his body pressed against you and not to mention his intense stare boring into your eyes!!_

I wanted to cry. I couldn't take this. But… his body… it feels so warm against mine. I heard him give a faint sigh. What was that for?

"You can't play this game forever, can you? So what's the big idea, eh, idiot?" Natsume said, now leaning over my forehead with his while still continuing to stroke my cheek, now with all the fingers, not just the thumb.

"N-Natsume…" I whispered. I couldn't think. I couldn't think of anything else to say. Was it his way of a comeback for what I did to him? Whatever it was, it seemed like it was working. Totally!!

I could feel his lips moving closer. His left hand was now moving around my waist, slightly rubbing it. I felt like I was gonna pass out anytime. That's it, I was just gonna faint. And now, he was finally going to kiss me. I closed my eyes, slightly parting my lips. I held my breath when I felt his warm lips brushing against mine. But that was it. Just when I thought he was finally going to kiss me, he pulled back. Huh?

I stared at him. Why… why didn't he kiss me? He had the perfect chance to do it. I swear, sometimes his weird behavior just throws me.

And as he pulled back, I could see he was smiling at me. And no, it wasn't a smirk or one of those sarcastic smiles of his either, but an actual smile, which I must say, was really warm. He then moved both his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him, giving me a tight hug. My stomach gave another vicious twist, but damn! I loved this! I really did. Being in his arms, I mean. He moved his head closer again, but this time, he just snuggled up to mine, still continuing to rub his hands gently against my back. I could feel his warm breath against my neck. Oh, yeah! I felt great alright!!

"Natsume…" I murmured.

It took a while before he spoke again.

"Hey…" I heard his husky voice whispering in my ears. "Want a box of howalons?"

I gasped. Howalons? This wasn't in my plan. I mean… H-Howalons? What was he talking about? It took a while for me to digest what he just said, and then I relaxed. Well… whatever it was, howalons are much better than a sorry from Natsume anyway, which was what I expected and which I very well know he would never say.

And before I knew, I found myself smiling. A smile that was as warm as his. I happily snaked my arms around him, hugging him back, enjoying his warmth against my body.

"Whatever, Natsume." I murmured back. I could almost feel Natsume smile in relief.

Well… this wasn't exactly how I had pictured the whole thing would end. But I guess this was way better anyway, because,

a) I'm with Natsume, alone…

b) In a dark room…

c) In his arms…

d) He almost kissed me.

e) And he just said he would buy me howalons!!

I couldn't have asked for more. Really!

And you know what? If this is what I would get all the time for letting him wreck all my dates, I wouldn't mind him doing it at all. Well…except for turning people bald, that is.

-- Owari --

**I know this is one totally lame and pointless fic. Anyway, it would be nice to get some reviews from you guys. And please don't say it's lame and stupid, coz I already know it is. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**

**Ja!**


End file.
